


По встречной

by tststs



Category: Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tststs/pseuds/tststs
Summary: Эта неровная дорога, как бы нам не разъебаться (с)Кайнд оф сонгфик на песню Playingtheangel - По встречной. КРЭК.
Relationships: Юра Playingtheangel/Андрей Pyrokinesis
Kudos: 2





	По встречной

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи вымышлены, совпадения случайны, у реальных людей позаимствованы только их визуальные образы. У Юры максимально кинематографичные песни, и это как бы такое кино, которое я посмотрела в своей голове. Это ау и, возможно, часть большого и общего верса: здесь у героев иной, чем в жизни, бэкграунд. Матчасть не рыла, все выдумано от и до. 
> 
> Предупреждения: курить вредно. Алкоголь вредно. Коррупция очень плохо. Отвлекать водителя во время движения транспортного средства чревато.  
И главное: эффект Доплера работает не так, но это, думаю, все и так в курсе)))  
Публикация где-либо запрещена.
> 
> 1842 слова.  
19.11.2019.

Общий план: типичная безлунная ночь московского промозглого межсезонья, на выезде из города стеклянные муравейники сменяются насаждениями, берёзы царапают тусклое небо полуголыми растрепанными ветками, чёрный Cadillac Escalade плавно катит по крайнему правому ряду, дёргается вбок.

Приближение. Блондин в кожаной куртке уверенно ведет машину, как будто был здесь не единожды, и, забегая вперед, так оно и есть, он возвращается домой - по очевидным причинам единственный трезвый на сумасшедшей тусе, куда его занесло волей случая и... И хватит себе врать. А справа... О, Господи. 

\- Андрей, убери руки, ради всего святого!

\- В мире не осталось ничего святого, мой дорогой друг, бог умер в позапрошлом веке, Ницше провозгласил, а мы отпели, и продолжаем... Заполнять пустоту.

\- Андрей, руки, блядь, кому сказал! 

\- Но так ли важно, что будет завтра... Люди не ищут другого, им не нужен по-настоящему другой, мы находим свое отражение в чужой радужке и не смотрим дальше, и глупо обижаться, коли там ничего нет. Какая разница, Юра? Мы рядом, и мы оба этого хотим. Ты такой... Меня заводит. Ай!

\- Андрей, блядь, что ты делаешь?! Прекрати! Прекрати, блядь, я кому сказал! Чучело, из-за тебя мы чуть не въебались!

\- Ну не будь ты таким.

Андрей: изумрудные волосы, алое кимоно из синтетического шелка мятое и перекрутилось, небрежные мазки краски под глазами, чтобы скрыть давно залегшие тени - макияж наоборот, потрясающе - смазались и потекли, Андрей мокрый как из бани, то ли это эйфория момента, то ли всё, что он сегодня принял, и глаза стеклянные, Андрей убран в ноль, Андрей пьян так, что Юра не представляет, как он еще отдупляет происходящее. Да никак, блядь, не отдупляет, что за вопросы, иначе бы сейчас не потирал рукой намечающуюся шишку на голове и не смотрел на Юру так обиженно, будто тот отнял его любимую игрушку. А нехер было лезть отсасывать на скорости, глядишь, и не въебался бы лбом в коробку передач.

\- Не смотри так. Я сказал, не здесь. Уймись, животное. 

\- Ты делаешь вид, что это я всё, да? Ты такой приличный мальчик, шёл по своим делам, документы в администрацию нес, или чет ты там занят был, а тут из-за угла выскочил Андрюша и сразу, значит, к тебе на хуй, а ты бы нет! Ты был против. Себе не ври. Это все потому что я охуенный. И ты не можешь устоять перед моей красотой. О, мы снова едем? А грозился высадить...

Юра на мгновение скосил глаза. Этого достаточно, чтобы увидеть, что полы халата теперь распахнуты, и Андрей увлечённо и максимально демонстративно водит руками по груди. По волосатой груди. Андрей поймал его взгляд, тут же облизнул палец и потер им сосок. Зрелище отвратительное и одновременно завораживающее, и Юра от греха подальше отвернулся. Они не едут, они катятся в пизду, и на этом пути со свистом пролетели все предупреждающие знаки, и впереди только неминуемая гибель.

\- Будешь руки распускать впредь - точно высажу.

\- Ну и пожалуйста, - Юра не видит, но может представить, как Андрей сейчас закатил глаза.

Смена кадра. Андрей, полы кимоно распахнуты, крупный план выхватывает в фокус кисть с аккуратно обработанными длинными пальцами, рука опускается ниже, Андрей протяжно и картинно стонет, а потом абсолютно спокойным голосом выдает:

\- Дрочка - святой процесс, - и совсем уж буднично бросает, - Юра, у тебя крем в бардачке не завалялся? 

Да ну в задницу. Юру, в общем-то, сложно удивить. Должно быть. По идее. Хотя как посмотреть. Частные школы, полжизни в разных странах мира от Кореи до Румынии, вышколенный персонал дорогих заведений, девушки - как на подбор с ровной осанкой, тремя языками (два в совершенстве, третий для души), наследницы заводов, машин и пароходов, детки дипломатов, как и он сам; девушки для биографии, и совсем, совсем другие девушки для души. Знал ли он, когда вывалился покурить из малюсенького бара "для своих", и тогда еще не Андрей, а просто странный парень с шальными глазами, стельнул у него сигаретку, к чему это приведёт, он бы послал Андрея прямо тогда. Если бы он только знал, что в итоге будет везти вусмерть пьяного любовника к себе домой, потому что тот сдернул его на свою тусу, ей-богу, сборище отбитых, а не круг друзей, канюча по телефону: "Ну Юр, ну забери меня...", а потом бы бесстыдно дрочил в его, сука, дорогущей машине, он бы не то что послал... Он бы заблаговременно курить бросил, дабы обхитрить судьбу.

\- Не поможешь?

Юра подавляет желание побиться головой об руль и только задушенно мычит в ответ. 

\- Ладно, ладно, я сам. Сначала я делаю так, - и Андрей тщательно и густо облизывает руку. - А потом...

Невозможно на это смотреть. Невозможно оторваться. Юра прилагает нечеловеческие усилия, чтобы не отвлекаться от дороги и думает, скорее бы это закончилось. Они почти доехали.

\- Главное делать это плавно. Сначала сверху. После этого...

Юра включает радио, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от пошлых звуков и навязчивой картинки, которая стоит перед глазами, вызывая совершенно неуместное возбуждение. Свисток гибддшника звучит как заключительный аккорд, финиш, дальше падать некуда. Юра плавно подъезжает к обочине, останавливается, опускает стекло.

\- Нарушаете, молодой человек.

\- Здравствуйте. Я прошу прощения, что так вышло, я очень тороплюсь и не заметил. Что я могу сделать дальше?   
Юра включает все свое обаяние и старательно подбирает слова. Должно сработать.

\- Ну смотрите. У вас превышение скорости и проезд на красный.

После короткого диалога Юра уже достает ручку и тянется подписать постановление, как справа доносится томное:

\- Оставьте его в покое. Это просто эффект Доплера.

\- Андрей, заткнись, - осаживает его Юра, но поздно, события уже приняли неблагоприятный оборот.

\- Так так так, а это кто у нас такой умный? - инспектор заглядывает в салон и недоверчиво хмурится. 

\- При движении наблюдателя с большой скоростью происходит изменение длины волны видимого излучения в сторону уменьшения, то есть от красного к фиолетовому. Он мог не заметить. Это считая физика.

\- Ебать у вас перегаром пасет. Пьяный что ли? Сейчас в трубку будем дуть.

\- Я не пьян, а мой друг, к сожалению... Перебрал несколько, да. Извините нас, пожалуйста. Я готов пройти тестирование.

\- Да что он на тебя гонит? Я говорю, эффект Доплера. Я знаю, о чем говорю, в квантовой системе...

\- Андрей, пожалуйста. И прикройся.

\- Пф.

Пока один инспектор пошёл за алкотестером, его коллега заинтересованно заглянул в салон, и честное слово, лучше бы он этого не делал.

\- Бля, что у вас творится там, пидорюги ебучие. Ты... размалеванный. Хули ты... наяривает сидит он, блядь! Извращенцы сраные.

\- Уважаемый инспектор, я прошу прощение за поведение моего друга, человеку нехорошо и он не осознает сейчас, что творит, но когда он проспится, ему станет очень-очень стыдно, я гарантирую. Признаюсь, я тоже обескуражен происходящим, но, если взглянуть с другой стороны, то ну, перебрал на вписке, молодость, угар, все такое. С кем не бывает, - произносит Юра максимально примиряюще и незаметно протягивает инспектору несколько крупных купюр. 

\- Да знаете, нет. С нормальными людьми такого не случается. Я пятнадцать лет работаю, чего только не было, и наркоторговцев ловили, и за террористами гонялись, а сколько звезд видел! Однажды Якубовича за проезд по встречке останавливал, но чтобы при задержании размалеванный педик в женском халате дрочил себе хер, такого, понимаете не было. Однако, все в жизни однажды случается впервые! - ободряюще заканчивает гаишник, заметив презент.

\- Что вы приебались к нему? - вновь подает голос Андрей. Возмущается. - Ребят, у меня, конечно, руки заняты, но так это... Не мне и рулить! А он не дрочит. Когда за рулём.

Юра одним выверенным движением накидывает на Андрея полу его же кимоно и продолжает примиряюще улыбаться, не слушая возмущенное мычание справа. 

\- Тяжелая у вас работа.

\- Да это уж точно. 

Дальнейшее тянется как в замедленной съемке: Юра дует в трубочку, подписывает все бумаги, расстаётся с оставшейся наличкой, игнорирует Андрея, который ноет на одной ноте что-то вроде "Когда мы уже поедем?", ей-богу, заткнуть бы этот пиздлявый рот, не те мысли, совсем не те, которые надо думать в данный момент, но...

Гаишники смеются, желают им счастливой дороги, предупреждают о постах впереди и наконец отпускают. Кажется, на них сбежался посмотреть весь пункт ДПС. Юра отъезжает, радуясь, что еще легко отделался. Закуривает.

\- Как ты с ними говорил, настоящий дипломат, я аж залюбовался. Простите-извините, такая ситуация, хуе-мое... Интеллигентный мальчик весь из себя, о... 

Юра затягивается. Юра в своей голове медленно считает до десяти. Выдыхает. Бесцветно произносит:

\- Напомни мне завтра заехать в банкомат.

Андрей совершенно счастливо смеётся.

А уже в следующей сцене они вваливаются в Юрин особняк, и Юра не успевает закрыть дверь, как Андрей опускается перед ним на колени и стягивает с него штаны. Юре остается только положить руку ему на голову, и он чувствует, как злость внутри - злость за идиотскую ситуацию, в которую Андрей его втянул, злость за все предыдущие казусы - растворяется, уступая место чему-то иному, чему-то будто не из обыденности, чему нет места в череде проблем последних лет. Андрей совершенно невероятный, он очень старается, и Юра теряет контроль, а Андрею только этого и надо, он облизывается, пока Юра тащит его в спальню, он как заведенный признается Юре в любви, пока скачет на нем верхом, он обмякает как тряпичная кукла и шепчет без умолку свои псевдофилософские глупости, в которые не хочется верить, но верится естественно и легко.

\- Наша встреча была предопределена. Это судьба. Фатум. Жизнь есть суперпозиция принятых решений, развилок, где выбираешь лево и право, ноль и единицу, то есть по большому счету, все случайно, нами правит царица вероятность. Какова вероятность одного случайного события? Для каждой отдельной частицы во вселенной... Статистика распределения, строго говоря, зависит от сорта частицы. Но для группы частиц... - Андрей сбивается с мысли, но уверенно продолжает, - ты понимаешь, о чем я? Все случайно и неслучайно одновременно. Мы с тобой неслучайно-случайны. Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, Юра.

Андрей, до этого уютно положивший голову Юре на грудь, приподнимается и лезет целоваться.

\- А ты? 

Юра не отвечает, он не готов разбрасываться словами, но чувствует, как внутри крепнет то самое, будто маленький зелёный росток, пробившийся сквозь камень, и однажды он обязательно признается в ответ.

\- Молчишь - в жопе торчишь, - тем временем авторитетно заявляет Андрей, мигом сбивая пафос момента, и Юру пробивает на ржач. В этом весь его визави, от великого до смешного, как говорится, один шаг.

Почти сразу Андрей проваливается в беспокойный сон, а Юра еще долго пялится в потолок, боясь пошевелиться и разбудить его. Мысли путаются. Мама говорила доучиться - не влюбляться, отец говорил не спускать деньги на шлюх, с тех пор утекло воды на целый океан, а сейчас, в моменте их с Андреем неслучайной встречи, Юра отказывается думать о будущем. Он зачем-то вспоминает, как плясал на второй свадьбе отца, дабы соблюсти приличия, и отмахивался от светских хроникеров, а потом утешал маму и помогал ей собирать вещи перед отъездом в другую страну. Вспоминает корешей по институту, который оставил на пятом курсе, вспоминает детство и ясные морозные зимы в большой и такой теперь далёкой Сибири, случайную последовательность нулей и единиц, из которых и собирается жизнь и которые и привели его по цепочке к Андрею, даже если они вместе и катятся по дороге вникуда, каждый вираж предопределен и оправдан.

Юра наконец засыпает, убаюканный потоком сознания, и спит крепко до самого утра. Он не видит, как через три часа Андрей, так до конца и не протрезвевший, соскребает себя с кровати, не видит, как он читает сообщения, досадливо морщась, быстро набирает номер, как выбегает на балкон и прикрывает снаружи дверь, а после как ни в чем не бывало возвращается в постель. Если бы Юра не спал, он мог бы расслышать злобное "Где тебя носит, блядина?" - надрывным мужским голосом на грани истерики, и спокойное Андреево: "Федь, не начинай, я все объясню". Юра спит и ни о чем не подозревает. До нового поворота остается три... Два... Один...


End file.
